<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New purpose by DoomsdayFairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931981">New purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy'>DoomsdayFairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CroMaWeek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crona has a lot of feelings okay? I just want them to get to talk about it, Other, set between medusa dying and coming back in the anime, sort of a character/relationship study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona reflects on their new life in Death City and their relationship with Maka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Crona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CroMaWeek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 6 of CroMa Week!</p>
<p>Today's prompt: Loyalty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For almost as long as they could remember, Crona had existed with only one single purpose: To follow along with their mother’s plan and become a kishin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in their life had always centered around this one goal. Every fight they’d engaged in, every life they had taken, every soul that they and Ragnarok had consumed, always  keeping them on the same path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A path they had been walking from the moment they learned how to walk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A destiny placed upon them before they were even born. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A role they had been literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>created </span>
  </em>
  <span>to play. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the punishments from their mother, all the madness, all the black blood in their veins, all of it was to help mold them into the perfect kishin. It had never been a pleasant life, no one had ever said that it would be, but it was the life they were meant to live. And it was a life that gave them a sense of purpose. A life where they never had to deal with any ugly surprises. It was a life of stability. Of safety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...And then Maka came rushing into their life and undid all of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On that fateful evening, as the two meisters clashed with each other for the second time, deep beneath the DWMA, Crona felt seen for the first time. Never before had anyone put in as much effort to fight back against them as she did. Never before had anyone tried to fight them on the same level, like an equal, before. And never before had anyone made them </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give this fight their all like she did. But most importantly, and certainly most unexpectedly, no one had ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>put down their weapon and tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>connect </span>
  </em>
  <span>with them before! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was right then, right there, as Maka’s hand reached out to them, offering them her warmth, her company, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that Crona realized just how different their life had just became. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the path their mother had laid out for them in life was no longer an option. Suddenly, their mother was gone from their life all together. Suddenly Crona could do whatever they wanted, and eat whatever they wanted, and go wherever they wanted with nobody stopping them, and for the first time in their life, Crona felt completely and utterly lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before this they’d had a set path and a clear purpose in life, they’d know exactly what they were supposed to do and who they were supposed to be, and now they weren’t even sure what they would get to have for lunch tomorrow! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they had been a kishin in the making, the servant of a powerful witch, the demon sword! Now they were just Crona, the weird new student that people whispered about behind their back. Just Crona, the one who didn’t know how to deal with anything. Just Crona, the nobody with no clear purpose in life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just Crona, whoever that was supposed to be?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of all of these new hardships and trials, there was Maka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maka who stuck by their side, regardless of what other people said. Maka who helped them whenever they got confused with something, seemingly without judging them. Maka who really meant it when she said that she wanted Crona to be her friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maka who’s smile shone bright like the sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maka who with her presence made Crona feel happy, and calm, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maka who had been the first ever person to ever truly see Crona as an equal. Maka who had once offered Crona her hand in friendship, and brought them into her world filled with people, homework, and sunshine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of things in this world that Crona didn't really know or understand, but if there was one thing that Crona </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know for certain it was that whatever kind of life they would end up living here they wanted Maka to be a part of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To love her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To cherish her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To keep trying to bring out that precious smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crona might not have had any kind of destiny or true purpose anymore, but they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have Maka. And they would make sure to protect her, everything else be damned! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And in the end, maybe that was all they really needed. Just to love and be loved, for someone to stay by their side as the two of them ventured through life together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, protecting Maka could be Crona’s new purpose. At least for now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>